


Ripples

by sleepyowlet



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Nude, Moon, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A painting of Loghain taking a bath in a stream. Pure fangirl-service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples




End file.
